Running after my fate
by marianclea
Summary: (OS) Décembre 1943. Dans un bar de Londres, Bucky Barnes réfléchit à sa relation avec Steve Rogers.


**Running after my fate**

 **Bonjour !**

 **Nouvelle incursion dans l'univers de Captain America.**

 **Merci à tou(te)s pour vos review sur mes autres os, les mises en favori.**

 **Un grand merci à ma bêta sur ce texte : Maly.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Format : one-shot**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/James Buchanan Barnes**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Drame/Romance**

 **Contexte : Captain America : First Avenger.**

* * *

 **Décembre 1943 - Dans une brasserie de Londres.**

Accoudé au bar, une main posée distraitement sur son verre de whisky, le sergent James Buchanan Barnes observe à la dérobée le groupe de soldats qui tient compagnie à Steve Rogers, plus connu sous le nom de Captain America, dans l'arrière salle.

Il n'y a là que du beau monde : le Caporal Thaddeus Dugan dit Dum Dum, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, Jacques Dernier et James Montgomery Falsworth.

Tous ceux qui, une fois libérés des prisons de la base scientifique d'HYDRA, ont combattu et aidé Steve d'une manière ou d'une autre. Que ce soit par la prise d'armes et de matériel militaire ou encore par l'accompagnement des blessés sur le trajet périlleux du retour.

A leur façon, ces hommes sont des soldats aguerris, aux talents précieux. Peu importe leurs nationalités disparates ou leurs caractères bien trempés, leur action coordonnée sur le territoire italien a permis de mettre en déroute l'ennemi. Au final, chacun d'entre eux a prouvé qu'il avait du courage et qu'il était digne de confiance. Et c'est bien là, la seule chose qui ait de l'importance pour Steve.

Rassemblés autour d'une large table, une voire plusieurs boissons déjà servies et avalées de manière diligente, il les entend rire et plaisanter grassement. Chacun y va de son petit commentaire sur ce retour inespéré à la civilisation, loin des nazis, d'HYDRA et de la guerre qui fait rage sur le continent européen.

Entre euphorie et larmes, ils profitent de la liberté et de la vie dans ce qu'elle a de plus simple à leur offrir. Que ce soit autour d'un verre, d'une partie de poker ou d'une accolade bourrue propre aux militaires. Pas de prise de tête si ce n'est pour la gente féminine.

Les conflits armés ont ce talent de changer la donne, de faire relativiser l'homme face à un événement, une situation, qui, présentée des mois plus tôt, aurait été considérée comme dramatique et qui aujourd'hui restera purement anecdotique.

De son tabouret, Bucky les entend vivre et un léger sourire empreint d'ironie s'esquisse sur ses lèvres serrées. Il devrait les rejoindre, il le sait. Pourtant, il ne peut s'y résoudre.

Car depuis qu'il est passé entre les mains de ce médecin suisse, cet Arnim Zola de malheur, il est différent. Il se sent différent. Et malgré un état de santé plutôt satisfaisant au vu de ce qu'il a subi au cours des derniers mois, des résultats négatifs des analyses de sang quant à une éventuelle contamination, il ne peut se départir de ce malaise qui l'étreint souvent. Lui qui a toujours aimé la compagnie, lui qui a toujours été considéré comme un beau parleur et un habile bonimenteur, n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Dès que sa présence n'est pas indispensable, il s'isole. De plus en plus, il se retranche dans de longs silences, en particulier lorsqu'il pose son regard sur lui.

Sur cet homme qui est toute sa vie et le sera sans doute à jamais.

Steve.

Et alors que dans l'autre pièce, les rires s'enchaînent, son regard se voile et il se perd dans ses souvenirs d'un autre temps.

XXX

A le voir aujourd'hui, il est bien loin le petit gars malingre de Brooklyn qui encaissait les coups sans broncher dans les ruelles. Cette tête de mule chétive et asthmatique qui manquait de mourir à chaque hiver et qui osait défier et braver à la force de ses poings frêles toutes les brutes du quartier. Cet imbécile qui caressait envers et contre tout un idéal et des valeurs ancestrales de liberté, de justice et d'équité.

Depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés , des dizaines d'années auparavant, gosses écorchés aux genoux cagneux entre deux poubelles d'une rue commerçante, ils ne se sont plus quittés. Ou presque.

Steve se battant toujours avec hargne pour défendre ses idées, lui soignant ses blessures et veillant sur sa vie quand bien même Steve se refusait à le reconnaître.

Toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Jamais loin l'un de l'autre.

Jusqu'à cette guerre. Cette guerre à laquelle Steve tenait tant à participer à l'autre bout du monde, en Europe. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de refus que celui-ci avait essuyé dans les bureaux de recrutement. Et pourtant, jamais il n'avait abandonné. Au bout du compte, une fois qu'il avait embarqué à bord de ce bateau en partance pour l'Angleterre au lendemain de leur dernière soirée avortée il y a de ça des mois plus tôt, Steve avait finalement obtenu gain de cause. Comme il le lui avait si bien expliqué durant la traversée du retour, la guerre l'avait changé. Et pas qu'un peu.

Bucky ne pouvait nier que la transformation ne l'avait pas choqué. Égaré dans les limbes de son esprit malmené par les expériences d'HYDRA, il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour le reconnaître derrière le déguisement, pardon l'uniforme, qu'il portait.

Agonisant sous la torture physique et mentale infligées, il avait fini par perdre le fil de la réalité, son cerveau se protégeant comme il le pouvait des douleurs qui parcouraient son corps inlassablement, des absences et autres hallucinations provoquées par les produits qu'on expérimentait sur lui. Son salut résidait dans la répétition continue de son matricule, comme un leitmotiv pour se souvenir qu'il était encore un homme et pas seulement un prisonnier, scrutant tour à tour les plafonds noirs et les murs couverts d'une moisissure verdâtre. Mais parfois, cela ne suffisait pas. Alors il l'appelait dans le silence de son esprit embrumé. Pour se donner la force de résister et de se battre, pour ne pas abdiquer face au venin qui courait dans ses veines, comme le ferait Steve s'il était à ses côtés. Steve qui ne faillait jamais devant l'adversité.

Et soudain, il était là. Devant lui. Identique mais pas en tout point. Beaucoup de questions se pressaient dans son esprit : où était son maigrichon de meilleur ami ? Qui était cet individu à la carrure égale voire supérieure à la sienne et dont la voix lui était étrangement familière ?

Puis l'homme en costume l'avait touché à l'avant-bras et le contact physique avait envoyé une décharge électrique de ses muscles à son cerveau. Il avait ensuite prononcé son surnom et ce fut comme si le brouillard qui l'enveloppait de ses couches épaisses se dissipait. Il sut alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion. Que la personne en face de lui était bien celle qu'elle prétendait être.

Détaché des liens qui le retenait à cette table d'examen, épuisé et le corps pantelant, il l'avait suivi dans le dédale de la base d'HYDRA, à la recherche d'une porte de sortie. Il avait jugé sur pièces la nouvelle « forme physique » de Steve, se fiant à son ami de toujours pour le sortir de cette impasse. Son cœur au bord de la rupture lorsque ce dernier avait franchi le gouffre enflammé, ses mains fermement accrochées à la rambarde pour le rattraper au cas où, et ce cri vibrant de désespoir et de vérité qui avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque Steve lui avait hurlé de partir : « non, pas sans toi ». Terrifié qu'il était à l'idée de le perdre alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver.

C'est là qu'il comprit que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

A quel moment les sentiments avaient changé ? Il ne saurait le dire. Peut-être que ce sentiment avait toujours été là, flottant entre eux comme une évidence, mais qu'aucun des deux n'avait jamais voulu creuser de peur de tout perdre. Préférant la sécurité d'une amitié de longue date à une chose qu'ils se refusaient à nommer et dont les conséquences pourraient s'avérer dangereuses si ce sentiment était réel.

Pourtant, ce revirement quant à son orientation sexuelle était si soudain qu'il en venait à penser qu'il sombrait doucement dans la folie. Peut-être n'y avait-il que lui qui ressentait ce tourment improbable. Peut-être que les manipulations dont il avait été l'objet dans cette forteresse étaient à l'origine de ce trouble. D'ailleurs, si ses souvenirs ne le trompaient pas, il avait toujours aimé les femmes. Il se souvenait bien de leurs courbes alléchantes, de leurs toisons et du plaisir qu'il retirait de leurs joutes et de leurs embrassades qu'ils échangeaient à l'abri des regards. Même s'il se débrouillait toujours pour organiser des doubles rendez-vous, conviant Steve à ce festival dans l'espoir de le voir enfin s'épanouir auprès d'une fille. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde : être auprès de Steve. Finalement, tout ça ne sonnait pas si faux… Ou bien sa raison était déjà bel et bien perdue.

XXX

Des éclats de voix bruyants lui parviennent et le sortent de sa torpeur. Un nouveau regard sur le groupe qui discute à proximité. A priori, rien de grave. Juste l'allégresse des hommes face à cette nouvelle folie qu'ils s'apprêtent à commettre.

Bien sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a refusé l'offre que Steve a posée sur la table. Il ne le sait que trop bien et pour cause : qui pourrait lui résister ? Steve a toujours eu ça en lui, ce pouvoir sur les gens. Mais avant la guerre, lui seul l'avait remarqué. A présent, tous ou presque sont à sa botte. Et ces imbéciles le suivront. Parce qu'ils lui sont redevables d'être encore en vie, certes, mais surtout, parce que Steve a prouvé sa valeur sur le champ de bataille, que Captain America n'est pas une simple marionnette aux mains de politiciens sans scrupules et qu'il a l'étoffe d'un chef. Sans compter qu'aucun des hommes choisis ne peut se contenter de vivre sans adrénaline.

Il dodeline de la tête lorsque Steve revient vers lui, un sourire satisfait inscrit sur ses lèvres, et lui lance un « _je te l'avais bien dit, tous des idiots_ » haut et fort.

Puis il se retourne vers sa boisson et joue avec le liquide ambré avant d'en prendre une lampée pendant que Steve s'installe à ses côtés et lui demande à brûle-pourpoint, son regard sérieux fixé sur ses traits :

\- Et toi ? Tu es prêt à suivre Captain America vers une mort certaine ?

\- Oh non, lui répond-il dans un demi-sourire. C'est le petit gars de Brooklyn qui était incapable de rester loin d'un combat que je suivrais.

Face à ces paroles, Steve reste silencieux. Bucky sait qu'il l'observe cherchant à lire à travers lui, à déceler ses failles derrière son maigre sourire. Mais il n'y verra rien d'autre que cette affection amicale qu'il lui porte depuis l'enfance. Le reste est un secret qu'il a choisi d'enfermer à double tour dans un coin de sa tête. Parce que Steve est un homme normal, pas un déviant comme lui. Et que si par mégarde, il avouait ce qui le tourmente, ses sentiments en l'occurrence, il serait obligé de l'abandonner, de quitter l'armée et qu'il ne peut s'y résoudre. Pas en temps de guerre. Pas lorsque demain risque d'être le dernier.

Et puis de toute façon la question ne se pose pas, plus. Un autre est déjà dans la place. Quel poids peut-il faire devant la très belle Peggy Carter ? Aux regards qu'ils échangent devant lui, il voit bien que la séductrice a atteint son but même si Steve n'a pas encore franchi le pas. Il ne lui manque pas grand chose, peut-être cette fameuse danse et tout sera joué.

Avec désinvolture, il fait mine d'être déçu de ne plus être le centre des attentions des femmes mais au fond, il s'en moque. Tant que Steve est heureux, le reste n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Tant qu'il peut demeurer à ses côtés et continuer à le protéger – même si aujourd'hui, il n'en a plus vraiment besoin, tout lui ira. Il le faut.

Il se détourne et se rassoit, avalant une nouvelle gorgée de whisky sous le regard circonspect de son meilleur ami. A ses sourcils froncés, il sent la réprimande proche mais il ne veut pas s'en soucier. Il n'est plus un enfant depuis longtemps. Et ce soir, il veut s'oublier dans les volutes de l'alcool, oublier ce que la guerre a révélé de lui, ce qu'il est en réalité : un être aux goûts immoraux. Un homme maudit pour son désir irrespectueux.

Il se déteste de ne pas savoir résister à ses cauchemars fantasmagoriques et hait encore plus HYDRA pour ça. Et certaines nuits, lorsque l'insomnie s'invite dans sa couche et agite ses pensées dans tous les sens l'accablant de dégoût et de douleur, il en vient à vouloir retourner sur cette table d'examen pour que ses tortionnaires achèvent ce qu'ils ont commencé. Qu'ils le tuent, qu'ils en finissent pour que la souffrance cesse et que son cœur meurtri s'apaise enfin.

Alors pour ôter le parfum de soufre qui lui colle à la peau, il commande verre sur verre qu'il descend goulûment. Ses yeux se noient dans l'ivresse qui le consume à mesure que les heures défilent. Indifférent à tout ce qui n'est pas le liquide ambré et la chaleur factice qu'il lui procure.

XXX

Assis sur le tabouret voisin, le même verre dans la main depuis plusieurs heures, Steve assiste impuissant à la lente déchéance de Bucky.

Malgré le sourire de circonstance qu'il adresse au barman et son regard affirmatif lorsque celui-ci l'interroge muettement sur la question de servir ou non un autre verre à son voisin, mille questions se pressent dans son cerveau sur le qui-vive : quelles idées, cauchemars ou autres, traversent son ami pour qu'il cherche ainsi à se détruire ?

Ce qui est clair pour lui, c'est que Bucky n'est pas dans son état normal. Et ça dure depuis qu'il l'a retrouvé et sorti des griffes d'HYDRA. Et son ami d'enfance aura beau lui assurer le contraire à chaque fois qu'il lui pose directement la question, il sait que Bucky lui ment. Pourquoi ? Il n'en sait fichtre rien et il n'aime pas ne pas comprendre ou savoir.

Alors, discrètement, il a mené son enquête, recueillant sous couvert de la prochaine constitution de son équipe d'intervention, tous les éléments à la disposition de l'armée.

Seulement voilà. Rien n'est à signaler le concernant. Question technique et discipline militaire, il est qualifié de très bon soldat par sa hiérarchie et sa qualité de sniper est signalée à plusieurs reprises dans son dossier. Quant au volet médical, s'il se fie aux observations manuscrites, sa santé physique est bonne, si ce n'est excellente après ce qu'il a enduré au cours de ces derniers mois. Aucune blessure physique à déplorer. Pas de troubles psychiques notables, même s'il sait que les horreurs induites par les champs de bataille doivent le hanter. Pourtant, quelque chose lui échappe sans qu'il ne parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus. Et c'est bien ça qui l'inquiète. Il pressent qu'un danger rôde autour d'eux, de lui.

Non, la seule chose véritablement intrigante est l'absence de femme dans son environnement immédiat. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il est en âge de courtiser, Bucky ne s'est jamais privé d'expérimenter et de sortir avec toutes les belles filles du quartier, embrassant et flirtant à tout va, jouissant de l'insouciance à son paroxysme. Après, il doit aussi reconnaître qu'ils viennent tout juste de rentrer du front et pas forcément au meilleur de leur forme, il peut sans doute lui laisser un peu de temps avant que celui-ci ne reprenne son passe-temps favori.

A bien y réfléchir, il y a aussi cet éloignement, cette distance que Bucky semble mettre entre eux dès qu'il tente une approche, préférant nettement la compagnie d'autres soldats voire le plus souvent la solitude, s'arrangeant pour ne jamais être seul trop longtemps avec lui. Et ça, c'est nouveau. Il n'est pas loin de penser qu'il lui cache un lourd secret et que cela a un lien avec les expériences scientifiques d'HYDRA. Mais à chaque fois qu'il aborde le sujet, Bucky se renferme sur lui, ses yeux s'éteignent, et il détourne la conversation par une pirouette.

Non, décidément, Bucky n'est pas dans son état normal et au-delà du soulagement de le savoir en vie, il veut retrouver son ami d'enfance. Celui qui l'a toujours soutenu et épaulé. Celui qui a veillé ses nuits d'enfant malade. Celui qui l'a toujours fait rire et embarqué dans des aventures incroyables. Celui qui mettait un point d'honneur à lui faire rencontrer des femmes au moyen de double rendez-vous, au risque de rentrer seul en cours de nuit parce qu'aucune d'elles ne le trouvait à leur goût. Il ne veut pas de cet homme taiseux et distant. Cet ersatz de ce qu'il fût avant la guerre. Quand bien même il sait que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Que la guerre cause des ravages dans le cœur et dans l'âme de ceux qui l'ont vécue de près.

Un bruit sourd de chute à ses côtés interrompt le fil de ses pensées et il n'a que le temps de se pencher pour rattraper Bucky qui vient de perdre connaissance sous l'effet d'un trop plein de boisson.

\- Buck, murmure-t-il, dépité.

Tout en le portant à bout de bras, le visage de Bucky écrasé dans le creux de son cou pour le maintenir droit, il glisse un billet sur le bar à l'attention du barman et s'en va avec son précieux fardeau, indifférent au regard blasé du barman qui les suit jusqu'à la porte.

XXX

A l'extérieur, le froid est saisissant et machinalement, il resserre le corps inconscient et débraillé de Bucky contre lui. Les flocons de neige se déposent ici et là, au gré du vent d'hiver qui souffle sur Londres, à mesure qu'il marche dans les rues vers le bâtiment qui leur tient lieu de quartier général et d'habitation.

Il entend déjà Bucky se rebeller contre lui demain matin lorsqu'il apprendra par le factotum railleur qu'il a été vu dans les bras de Captain America à une heure avancée de la nuit. Il lui criera sans doute dessus pour ne pas l'avoir laissé cuver son vin dans un coin. Il lui hurlera aussi que son attitude pourrait les compromettre. Que certains pourraient y voir une déviance quelconque alors même qu'ils ne sont que de simples amis. Mais peu lui chaut. Il préfère ça à son indifférence générale.

En attendant, une fois n'est pas coutume, ce sera à son tour de veiller sur lui, sur son sommeil, quand bien même ça ne plaira pas à Bucky de se savoir à sa merci.

Arrivé à destination, sans encombre ni rencontre fortuite pour une fois, il ouvre la porte de sa chambre et dépose son ami tout habillé sur l'unique lit de la pièce. Il lui jette un dernier regard pour s'assurer qu'il est correctement installé avant de repartir pour verrouiller la porte. Nul n'a besoin de savoir ce qui se trame ici.

Etouffant un bâillement tout en fermant les yeux pour en chasser la lassitude, il profite de cet instant de calme pour respirer profondément avant de retirer sa veste d'uniforme qu'il pend machinalement sur le portemanteau, desserrer la cravate et déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

A l'abri des regards et lorsque le protocole n'exige pas de lui le port de l'uniforme, il aime être à l'aise dans un pantalon coupé droit et un t-shirt, même si son enrôlement dans l'armée lui a appris à être plus carré que par le passé. A l'inverse de Bucky dont la tenue n'est plus aussi exemplaire, comme cette chemise dont le col n'est pas fermé. Comme si quelque chose d'insidieux couvait. Comme si sa tenue ou son physique n'avait plus autant d'importance qu'avant, avant la guerre et ses épreuves. Et même s'il ne le reconnaîtra jamais à haute et intelligible voix, cet aspect-là de Bucky lui manque. Son assurance, sa joie de vivre, sa confiance et ses accolades. Ce qui le caractérise et fait de lui ce qu'il est.

Des geignements l'arrachent à ses réflexions et il rejoint à la hâte la couche où gît son ami d'enfance. Ce qu'il découvre le rend amer : le visage de Bucky est parsemé de gouttes de sueur, sa peau est luisante, ses doigts agrippent désespérément la couverture uniforme, rêche, et la tordent au point d'en faire blanchir ses jointures, son corps est secoué de spasmes qui le font haleter. Des propos incohérents, décousus filtrent parfois de ses lèvres desséchées.

Steve a beau tendre l'oreille, il ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce qu'il peut bien lui raconter et il réalise pleinement à quel point son ami a dû souffrir durant sa captivité. Son regard bleu se durcit mais c'est d'une voix adoucie qu'il l'interpelle :

\- Buck ?

\- Steve… Steve…

\- Je suis là, Bucky ! Ouvre les yeux !

Tremblant, ce dernier finit par obéir à l'injonction et pose son regard gris et enfiévré sur sa personne. Avec précaution, Steve se rapproche et enserre ses mains des siennes pour le détendre et surtout apaiser ses souffrances. Bucky n'a pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. A ses yeux vitreux, il le sait terrifié et égaré. Et à ce stade, Steve n'a qu'une envie : abattre HYDRA. Mais avant cela, il doit aider Bucky à se relever alors il fait la seule chose qui lui vient sur l'instant pour le ramener parmi eux. Il le fixe longuement, l'espoir chevillé au cœur, et lui lance un « C'est ça ! Regarde-moi ! ».

Il faut bien cinq minutes à Bucky pour que la crise s'estompe. Pour qu'il reprenne pied dans la réalité. Et c'est d'une voix éraillée qu'il demande à Steve où ils se trouvent.

\- A l'abri. Londres, tu te rappelles ?

Un simple acquiescement.

Dans sa tête, tout s'entremêle. Passé et présent. Mais l'image de Steve est familière et rassurante et le convainc qu'il est en sécurité. En outre, une migraine s'annonce et avec elle, son lot de réminiscence et de nausées. Sans compter son excès de boisson qu'il va payer d'un instant à l'autre s'il se fie aux gargouillis de son ventre. A moins que ce ne soit la présence de Steve à ses côtés, l'odeur entêtante de son parfum, sa chaleur corporelle qui l'enveloppe, ses pouces qui caressent l'air de rien le dessus de ses mains comme on apaise un enfant. Sauf qu'il n'est plus un enfant depuis belle lurette. Et que ce soir, l'homme qu'il est a envie de bien des choses mais certainement pas d'une accolade amicale et fraternelle. Son corps a des désirs et s'il se laisse aller, tout risque de dégénérer. Or il doit tenir sa promesse.

D'un mouvement brusque, il cherche à se dégager de la douce pression mais Steve le retient fermement.

\- Lâche-moi, supplie-t-il.

\- Non, lui répond Steve d'un regard pénétrant.

Ce qui exaspère davantage Bucky qui se rebiffe encore plus face à la détermination de son ami. Car il sait que plus leur rapprochement dure, plus il lui est difficile de lutter contre son envie.

\- Tu auras beau lutter, tu t'épuiseras avant que je ne lâche prise, continue Steve d'une voix tranquille. Et cette nuit peut-être qu'enfin j'aurai des réponses à mes questions.

\- Et tu as besoin de me tenir pour ça ? lui lance un Bucky goguenard, cherchant à le déstabiliser avec les moyens du bord.

\- Il faut croire vu que tu me fuies sans cesse. Mais ce soir, plus d'entourloupe. Alors parle !

\- Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Mensonges !

La tension grimpe entre eux à mesure que le silence s'éternise. Mais chacun campe sur ses positions. Steve parce qu'il veut connaître la vérité à tout prix et Bucky parce qu'il doit se taire au risque de tout perdre. Pourtant, c'est Bucky qui met fin au supplice, sa voix se brisant sur les derniers mots :

\- Pourquoi me tortures-tu ainsi, Steve ? Je suis là, à tes côtés. Comme avant. Tu ne peux donc pas te contenter de ça ?

Steve reste muet de longues minutes avant de reprendre d'une voix sourde, murmurant à son oreille :

\- Pas quand je te vois te détruire à petit feu. Pas quand je te sens ailleurs et qu'on doit partir sur le front, Bucky.

Les yeux clos, ce dernier étouffe maladroitement un rire en forme de sanglot. Alors c'était donc ça pense-t-il. S'assurer de sa santé avant d'accomplir son devoir. C'est tellement… Steve. Finalement, il ne devrait pas s'en faire pour ses sentiments. Il les lui afficherait que Steve n'y verrait que du feu. Ce qui l'arrange d'un coup et l'encourage à dire ce que son ami veut entendre tout en aménageant la vérité.

\- J'ai des insomnies. Beaucoup depuis le front, commence-t-il d'une voix grave. Quelques migraines aussi. Rien de bien sorcier. Et surtout rien qui ne se règle par médication.

\- Vraiment ? lui rétorque Steve, pas du tout convaincu.

\- Pourquoi je te mentirais ? On se connaît depuis qu'on est gosses. Et puis, ce n'est pas catastrophique en soi. Beaucoup de gens souffrent d'insomnie et ça ne les empêche pas de vivre leur vie.

\- Et l'infirmerie ?

\- Quoi l'infirmerie ?

\- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les voir ? Ils pourraient te donner ce qu'il faut.

\- Et alors tu serais plus rassuré, c'est ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps Steve. Je vais bien. Aujourd'hui, tu as des responsabilités avec cette équipe et je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi. Sache juste que je ne te ferai pas défaut, je serai avec toi jusqu'au bout… Tu te rappelles ?

Inconscient des pensées qui tourmentent son ami, Steve ne trouve rien à redire après ça. Bien sûr que Bucky l'accompagnera toujours. C'est écrit depuis leur rencontre. Alors il le libère de son étreinte et Bucky se recule immédiatement, cherchant à se lever malgré le tournis occasionné par ses mouvements trop brusques et à gagner la porte en titubant.

\- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? l'interpelle Steve.

\- A ton avis ? Dans ma chambre, pardi. Il serait malvenu qu'on nous découvre ici…

\- Buck, regarde-toi ! Tu tiens à peine debout, le gronde Steve. Et il est hors de question que je te raccompagne dans tes quartiers à cette heure. Donc soit tu acceptes ma proposition de rester, soit tu t'écroules dans le couloir à la merci des gardes.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Bucky jette un regard mi-sceptique mi-inquiet vers Steve. Il sait à quel point celui-ci peut être une vraie tête de mule quand il s'y met et s'il se fie à ce que ses yeux lui renvoient, il risque fort de se retrouver en mauvaise posture dans le couloir s'il continue son chemin. Réprimant un soupir - il sait déjà qu'il va regretter de ne pas avoir poursuivi sa route, il s'en retourne cahin-caha vers le lit encore tiède.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Steve s'est déplacé pour lui faire un peu de place. Le lit n'est pas large mais il faudra bien que ça tienne. A voir son expression innocente, Bucky se rend bien compte que Steve n'imagine pas du tout ce que la situation peut avoir de tendancieuse.

La lampe de chevet qui éclaire la pièce rend la scène quasiment surréaliste. Lui et Steve en train de se déshabiller pour s'allonger dans un lit d'une personne.

Certes, ils ont déjà partagé leurs couches étant gosses mais à l'adolescence, les nuits de ce genre se sont estompées. La puberté et les sorties s'invitant dans leurs vies. Et voilà qu'une nuit d'hiver, ils renouent avec leur passé dans un corps d'homme fait. Tout ça parce qu'il n'a pas été capable de tenir l'alcool.

Bucky en viendrait presque à se maudire pour ça, même s'il ne peut réfréner les battements de son cœur à l'idée de dormir auprès de lui, de partager un peu de sa chaleur, de sa présence. Alors qu'il s'allonge sous les draps, une seule pensée le vrille : ne pas le toucher. Surtout ne pas le toucher.

A ses côtés, Steve observe Bucky qui inconsciemment serre les lèvres. Son corps est plus crispé qu'habituellement et il ne peut se départir de cette appréhension qui le traverse de temps en temps lorsqu'il voit son ami. Pour faire taire ses inquiétudes, il se rapproche de lui, frôlant son bras qu'il sent se contracter sous le toucher, avant de lui murmurer dans le silence de la chambre :

\- Buck, ça va n'est-ce pas ?

Une respiration qui se coupe. Un regard gris et ombragé qui se pose dans le sien. Et soudain, tout s'embrouille.

L'instant suivant, Bucky s'est redressé à demi et a pris l'assaut de ses lèvres. Trop hébété pour réagir, Steve le laisse prendre ce qu'il désire. Il n'y a pas de douceur dans ce baiser. Il y a du désespoir dans ce baiser. Il le sent. Une soif inextinguible. Une peur panique de se perdre. Une volonté farouche de savourer cet instant comme s'il était le dernier.

D'abord interdit, il se laisse finalement porter par l'expérience de Bucky qui l'entraîne dans un ballet qui l'électrise, envoyant des ondes de chaleur à travers la moindre fibre de son être, provoquant des papillons dans le creux de son ventre, rendant son souffle extatique. Jusqu'à ce que Bucky s'écarte, confus et la respiration courte, un simple mot sur sa bouche légèrement gonflée et carmine :

\- Pardonne-moi. Je…

Les yeux écarquillés, incapable d'examiner en toute sérénité ce qu'il vient de se produire, Steve n'a que le temps de rattraper Bucky qui vient de perdre connaissance contre lui, vaincu par l'alcool et la fatigue, avant de soupirer un « moi aussi ».

XXX

Deux jours plus tard, les Hawling Commando partent sur le front européen traquer HYDRA. A leur tête, un Captain America plus déterminé que jamais. Derrière lui, ombre fidèle, son meilleur ami : le sergent James Buchanan Barnes.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'a évoqué ce baiser qui a été échangé dans les heures sombres d'une nuit d'ivresse. Ce baiser qui les condamne à mort par sa seule existence. Ce baiser qui leur laisse un arrière-goût d'interdit comme de plaisir inédit.

Peut-être que demain, lorsque la guerre n'aura plus cours, que la paix régnera à nouveau, ils prendront le temps d'en discuter, d'en rire… Qui sait.

Pour l'heure, le destin est en marche.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture.**

 **Au plaisir de vous lire en retour.**

 **Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous et toutes.**

 **Marianclea**


End file.
